


An Incident in the Bunker

by ladapecki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Castiel in the Bunker, Confused Sam, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, First Kiss, I'm Sorry, M/M, MY FRIENDS TOLD ME TO WRITE IT, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SO IT HAPPENED, Sam Being Sam, THIS IS A JOKe ACTUALLY, actually a little bit of plot but its mainly porn, actually im not, almost demon dean but not really, cas rides dean, cas's first time, haHahaHhahahahah, no top no bottom, wOW THIS SOUNDS WORSE THAN IT IS, yeeeessss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladapecki/pseuds/ladapecki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has the Mark of Cain, and for Sam, it's utterly terrifying. Dean is unpredictable, and constantly worrying everyone around him. Cas is at the bunker with them, and after a while of silence from both Dean and Castiel, Sam gets worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Incident in the Bunker

**Author's Note:**

> my two friends told me to write this and honestly  
> i was totally in on it but i just wrote it now so i guess whatever happened is what happened  
> _  
> SWITCHES PERSPECTIVES BETWEEN CASTIEL AND SAM. "-" INDICATES A PERSPECTIVE CHANGE.

Castiel wasn’t actually going to go to the bunker, as a matter of fact, he was avoiding it at all costs. But then Dean texted him telling him that they needed to talk, and obviously Castiel couldn’t say no. He was nothing short of panicking; it hurt him to see Dean controlled by the mark, and it hurt even more that he couldn’t do anything about it. He missed the Dean he saved. Dean was broken, yes, but he was a righteous man, kindhearted, loyal, impressive values. But now, well, Dean is practically a monster. Castiel couldn’t help if he loved him anyway.

 -

Sam wasn’t expecting to see Castiel at the door of the bunker when he heard a knock. Maybe Charlie, maybe Garth, just not Cas. He welcomed him, of course, but Sam knew just how much Cas disliked being around Dean ever since he got the mark. It must’ve been important, since Castiel told them both that even though he got his wings back, he was still weak. Cas looked a lot better, though, less bags under his eyes, less tired, and then there was that he even attempted a smile at Sam. (It was very awkward.) Dean waited at the bottom of the staircase, by the main table, waiting for the two to come down.

 -

“Dean, you texted me to come here. What is it you wanted to talk about?” Castiel asked, searching Dean’s eyes for traces of humanity.

 -

“Yeah, right uh, follow me.” Sam attempted to follow them but Dean told him to stay back with a wink. A wink? What the hell did that mean? Was Dean into Cas or was it just his usual cockiness? What if he was going to hurt Castiel? At this point, Dean was unpredictable, who knew what he was thinking? “Wait, Dean, where are you going?”

“I just need to talk to Cas for a few minutes okay? Alone, if you don’t mind.”

“Dean--what the hell?”

“Sam. Twenty minutes.” Sam could tell it wasn’t up for debate, but he didn’t care. What if Cas got hurt because of the mark? What if Dean went berserk and killed him? He decided to follow them far behind so Dean wouldn’t know, creeping behind corridors and watching them walk just out of vision before following them again. He saw the two of them enter Dean’s room, which was only a little odd, but it made him feel a little more confident in Dean not to hurt Cas...Dean obviously wouldn’t hurt Cas in his own room. Maybe Dean _was_ into Cas? No, that didn’t make any sense. If he liked Cas, he would’ve done something by now...right? No! Wait! Dean wasn't into guys at all...except Doctor Sexy...and Clint Eastwood...but, he wasn't... _was he_? Either way, Sam decided to leave the two of them alone to whatever they were talking about. He ended up making a coffee and taking out some more lore about the mark, hopefully making progress to its removal.

 -

Dean was acting weird. Castiel could tell from his energy something was wrong, but nevertheless, he followed him into his...room? Dean’s room? Why were they in Dean’s room? When they entered, Dean shut and locked the door, causing the anxiety Castiel was having about this visit to bubble up. Perhaps Dean would kill him now, but there are worse ways to die, Castiel supposed.

“Dean…?”

Castiel questioned, Dean turned around from the door knob with no signs of desired homicide on his face, which was a good sign.

“So, Cas, listen...uh…” Dean rubbed the back of his neck. Why was he nervous? He seemed nervous.

“Why are you nervous?” Castiel questioned, stepping forward. “you don’t seem sick, Dean, is something wrong?”

“No, Cas, uh, I uh...I like you.” Dean said, red flush creeping to his ears.

“I like you too, Dean. I thought my saving you from hell told you that, though.” Cas tilted his head to the side.

“No, Cas, like I really like you, like...ah...like a lot.”

“Yes, Dean...I...really like you too…?” Castiel noticed Dean’s fidgeting, and his blush was very endearing. But...why was he blushing? Dean grabbed Castiel’s tie and yanked him close.

“No, like I really fucking like you, okay?” Castiel didn’t know what to say. What was he supposed to say? He felt Dean’s breath on him, and felt something kick in his stomach.

“De--mmphm!” And Dean was...kissing him?

Castiel didn’t know what he was doing, Dean’s mouth was on his but that was a sign of attraction and surly dean wasn’t attracted to him. What was happening? Castiel tried to fathom his thoughts, but then Dean was pulling his lips off of his and Castiel liked that feeling so he pushed closer so not to lose it. Dean started moving his hands on him, through his coat and around his button up, moving up and touching where his wings were dematerialized. Castiel let out a moan and in the time his mouth opened more, Dean slid his tongue inside and bit at his lip. Castiel didn’t know what was happening. His body was acting by itself and he felt himself breathing hard and his pants were tight. All of this was so new to him. Castiel tried to mimic Dean’s kisses, biting at his lips and trailing his tongue over them. Dean let out sounds similar to Castiel’s before he grabbed the back of Castiel’s thighs and hauled him up, carrying him over to the large bed near the center of Dean’s room. Was Dean planning on having intercourse? Castiel liked the thought of that. They didn’t stop kissing. It was a new sensation, but simultaneously quite enjoyable. Dean lay him down on the bed, hovering over him and moving the kisses off Castiel’s lips to cover his jaw, trying to work his coat off him. Castiel understood his motives and began to take off his trench coat, tossing it beside the bed and starting to unbutton his shirt. Dean helped with that, kissing him most of the way down before getting the shirt off and tossing it somewhere. Dean began to suck on his skin, making Castiel wiggle beneath him and sigh contently. (Why was he doing that?) When Dean pulled of and licked back over where he sucked, Castiel noticed there were red marks, beginning to bruise. Was that a sign of affection? Dean began to trail lower until he began to trail over his pectoral muscles, where Castiel felt more sensitive. Suddenly, Dean began to lick over his nipple, forcing a surprised gasp from Castiel and a grind upwards. Castiel didn’t know why he did that, but it felt good, so he did it again. Dean continued to suck  and nibble on and around his nipple, switching to the other one until Castiel was moving helplessly beneath him. Dean started getting even lower, licking most of the way down. Castiel realized how aroused he was, of course, but was more surprising was that Dean was the one doing this to him. Dean had never really shown any sort of attraction, despite small things, however Castiel never paid him much mind. Dean was a natural flirt after all...did he even want to be doing this? If he didn’t, why would he call Castiel to come over? Perhaps he hasn’t been with a woman in a while, and is too scared to leave the bunker in fear of hurting anyone else. Maybe--

“Ah! _Dean_! D-Dean! Wh-- _ahh_!”

Dean popped off him with a wicked smirk, “Be quiet, Sam might hear.”

When did Dean get his pants off?

-

What were they doing in there? No way Dean liked Cas. The more Sam let his mind wander, the more he realized that was absolutely impossible. Number one, Dean never had a boyfriend. He had show interest in guys, but they were all sarcastic...right? Thinking about it made his head hurt. No. But...maybe? No! No way!

-

Dean was good at this. Whatever this was, Dean licking his cock and putting it in his mouth...it was...good. He brought Castiel’s hands into his hair, but Castiel enjoyed holding his hand for the seconds he did. He tried not to pull Dean’s hair, but Dean moved faster and Castiel felt intense heat in his stomach. Suddenly, Dean stopped and Castiel groaned with displeasure. He wanted to take over. He knew how to have intercourse, and he wanted to try to set the pace. He quickly disrobed Dean, who went along with immediately. He sat Dean up against the headboard, mimicking what Dean did for him, or at least trying his best. He licked up Dean’s cock, putting it in his mouth and tasting his precum. Dean threaded his fingers through his hair and pulled a little, edging him on. He was biting his lips hard, barely any noise escaping. Perhaps that’s what Castiel was supposed to do. Either way, when Castiel licked the tip directly, Dean thrust forward hard. Due to Castiel’s lack of gag reflex, he let Dean do it, over and over again, until Dean seemed to be getting close to his orgasm. He quickly stopped and pulled off, needing instruction for what to do next. Dean opened his bedside drawer, pulling out a bottle of a clear liquid and what looked like an aluminum square with a circle in the middle. Dean switched their positions again, laying Castiel down flat, looking up at him with bright eyes.

“Dean…?”

“Cas, I need to...uh…”

Dean started spreading Castiel’s legs, opening the bottle of clear liquid and putting some on his fingers.

-

Sam was counting the minutes. Dean said twenty minutes and it’s been fourteen. He waited, not even bothering to research. He heard small noises from the bedroom, but nothing was particularly audible. He kept waiting. Again, small noises, but they were all muffled. Maybe they were arguing. That couldn’t end well. What if Dean got violent? What if he hurt Castiel? The thought alone was terrifying. Dean would regret it, for sure. More thoughts rushed through his head, along with panic.

-

The process of what Dean called, “stretching,” was extremely pleasing. Dean was very patient and loving, blowing away his expectations, considering both he and Sam believed Dean was practically insane. He wasn’t, though, not with this. He was slow and gentle; caring. Now that it was over, Dean was sitting lazily against the headboard again, cock still hard against his stomach. Dean coaxed Castiel over to him lovingly. Castiel moved on top of Dean, holding Dean’s cock in his hand and aligning himself with it. He slowly lowered himself onto Dean, letting out whining sounds as Dean’s hands found their way to his hips. He allowed himself to get used to the feeling, moving slightly when he wanted to. He lifted himself up and back down, yelping when he felt a bolt of arousal stir in him. He aimed for that again when he lifted and lowered himself. He steadied himself on Dean’s shoulders, gripping them and continuing to go up and down over and over again. Dean took Castiel by the chin and brought their lips together, licking into his mouth and making Castiel move even faster. Dean gripped Castiel’s cock, beginning to stroke him faster.

“Dean! Mm--- _ahhh_!”

-

It had been twenty minutes, and right when the clock on his computer went off, he heard Castiel scream out. Dean must’ve hurt him! Quickly grabbing his gun off the table, he ran towards Dean’s room, not hesitating to break the door down.

“Cas! Are yo---WHAT THE HELL?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if i made any mistakes please tell me! please comment and leave kudos! thank you!


End file.
